But I Have a Cold
by dragon-boogies
Summary: Will finds Nico sick in Cabin 13 and helps cheer him up. A/N: Established Solangelo. Headcannon that cabin 13 was vampire themed and that nico is older than will #sorrynotsorry for the pop culture references here. . . Also, cover credit belongs to Livinginthefandom Chapter 2 is the edited version and is preferred to read, but you can do both. Chapter 3 will be how Leo came back
1. Chapter 1

Nico stared at the wall. His had was hurting too much to notice the sound of the Hades cabin doors opening, so he was startled when a cold hand touched his burning forehead.

"Hey, it's just me," said Will Solace when Nico jumped slightly. Nico then relaxed at his touch hearing Will say this. "How are you feeling?" Will then asked, concerned.

"My head and throat hurt, and I feel like I've fallen and I can't get up," Nico replied dryly.

Will chuckled. "Is your life alert not working again? Sounds like you have a bad cold. It's probably from too much shadowtravelling,," Will teased him gently.

Nico protested weakly. "I haven't used ady of my powers since you made me stay in the infirmary for three days, then three weeks, then three months with you."

"Oh you so liked it because I was there," Will snarked cheekily.

Nico scoffed. "Totally."

"You so love me," Will said climbing into the bed with Nico. "By the way, I like the redecorations."

"Yeah, the vampire theme was getting old."

Nico had replaced the coffin beds with regular queen sized ones. He had repainted the walls black with purple trim which matched the bedspreads and carpet. The outside walls of the cabin were made with blocks of obsidian. The wooden door was framed on both sides by two torches, each burning with green greek fire. The Hecate cabin had charmed them to never blow anything up or go out.

All in all, his renovations looked a lot better than what Cabin 13 had previously looked like for sure. The walls had been painted all black with what looked like blood (but was likely red paint) dripping down the sides. It wasn't a pretty sight. Will hoped he never forgot what Nico's face looked like when he first walked into his cabin earlier that summer. . .

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!" Nico asked/shouted at Will when he entered his cabin. "WHO DO PEOPLE THINK I AM? I'M NOT A BLOODY VAMPIRE!"

Will had to giggle at how cute Nico looked when angry. He could practically see the smoke coming out of the older boy's ears.

The two boys started cuddling. Will kissed Nico goodnight. Sleepily Nico said, "but I've got a cold. . ."

"What's a cold between boyfriends?" Will said, then he smiled and the pair fell asleep holding each other in their arms.


	2. EDITED

Nico stared at the wall. His had was hurting too much to notice the sound of the Hades cabin doors opening, so he was startled when a cold hand touched his burning forehead.

"Hey, it's just me," said Will Solace when Nico jumped slightly. Nico then relaxed at his touch hearing Will say this. "How are you feeling?" Will then asked, concerned.

"My head and throat hurt, and I feel like I've fallen and I can't get up," Nico replied dryly.

Will chuckled. "Is your life alert not working again? Sounds like you have a bad cold. It's probably from too much shadowtravelling," Will teased him gently.

Nico protested weakly. "I haven't used any of my powers since you made me stay in the infirmary for three days, then made me let you stay here in my cabin three weeks, then three months with you as your boyfriend."

"Oh you so liked it because I was there," Will snarked cheekily.

Nico scoffed. "Totally."

"You so love me," Will said climbing into the bed with Nico. "By the way, I like how you've redecorated the place. It looks good."

"Yeah, the vampire theme was getting old."

Nico had replaced the coffin beds with regular queen sized ones. He had repainted the walls black with purple trim on the edges. The bedspreads and carpet had the same theme of black with just a hint of royal purple. The outside walls of the cabin were made with blocks of obsidian. It was almost as if he had built the cabin in Minecraft. Will wouldn't have been surprised if he had, considering that Nico (who had only just recently discovered the game from Leo right after he came back from the dead, but that's a story for another day) was in love with the game from day one. He wouldn't stop talking about the game and all the different mods and yada yada. Will was surprised that he hadn't heard anything about it yet today. He figured Nico was just sick. The wooden door was framed on both sides by two torches, each burning with green Greek fire. The Hecate cabin had charmed them to never blow anything up or go out, which was really handy.

All in all, his renovations looked a lot better than what Cabin 13 had previously looked like for sure. Back then walls had been painted all black with what looked like blood (but was likely red paint) dripping down the sides. It wasn't a pretty sight. Will hoped he never forgot what Nico's face looked like when he first walked into his cabin earlier that summer. . .

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!" Nico asked/shouted at Will when they entered the new cabin 13. Because Will would be staying with Nico for the next couple weeks he figured he should show Nico around. Normally it was the other way around, but with Nico not being there much the duty fell to Will. "WHO DO PEOPLE THINK I AM? I'M NOT A BLOODY VAMPIRE!" Will reminded himself to never get Nico that mad. He could practically see smoke rolling out of the older boy's ears, and his normally chocolate brown eyes had turned a dark, almost black color. Looking back, Nico looked really adorable angry with his hands tightened into fists and his eyes snapping. Despite his cuteness Will never wanted to be on the receiving end of that glare. ..

After their shared flashback the two boys started cuddling in Nico's bed. When Will tried to kiss Nico goodnight, Nico turned his head away and whined sleepily, "But I've got a cold. . ."

"What's a cold between boyfriends?" Will said, then he smiled, kissed Nico softly, and the pair fell asleep holding each other in their arms.


	3. Uptown Swagalicious

A/N: This is a sort of prequel to my it-was-supposed-to-be-a-one-shot-but-turned-into-something-more story _But I Have a Cold. . ._ please read that chapter first because then this will make more sense. Enjoy :)

About a week after the battle with Gaea, Camp Half Blood was still trying to fix everything. All the Greek fire had thankfully been put out thanks to the teamwork of storm controlling Jason and water controlling Percy. The two had begun to grow quite the bromance considering that their fathers didn't get along very well at all. Nico was once again overseeing building the new cabins, but this time they were rebuilding them. With all of the fighting fire with fire going on during the battle barely any building had gone without a scratch. The two exceptions were the big house and Aries's cabin, mostly because of the automatic protective shield that apparently popped up whenever there was fighting. Charon was working on convincing Clarissa to expand the borders of the shield to the rest of the camp, but so far no game.

It was quite exhausting work to repair all of the little details of the cabins, but he relished the opportunity as it gave him the chance to escape the infirmary. He had been stuck there for three days while Will mothered (read: smothered) him. It wasn't exactly bad, being stuck with the blonde but it was annoying, especially since he had * gasp * developed a rather embarrassing crush on the younger boy. Thank goodness his complexion wasn't one for blushing, otherwise Will would've noticed for sure.

Now that they were sharing the same cabin (it was all Will's idea; how he got Chiron to agree with it was beyond Nico), it would be much harder to hide his feelings around Will. A lot harder, but certainly manageable.

As soon as he'd first walked into cabin 13, it was clear that something had to be done about the awful decorations and color scheme. Nico just had to figure out how to do it. All of the other cabins had been fixed with just some minor repairs, but Nico had yet to touch his own. Maybe it was because he was selfless and wanted to put others before him, or maybe it was simply because he wasn't afraid to decorate cabins he wouldn't be living in for the next couple of years. Either way, cabin 13 was in dire need of a makeover.

Of course, fixing the cabins wasn't the only thing on Nico's mind. They all missed Leo terribly. When that fireball had gone up, Nico had definitely felt the pull of Gaea's death (he wasn't exactly sure what happened to gods when they "died" so he called it death for simplicity), but no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find Leo's.

When Nico was around people, he could feel their auras. Everyone had a specific one, and over time he could build an attachment to them by either being around them or thinking about them a lot. Nico had built an attachment with the seven, so he could feel their auras. When the person died, Nico could feel the aura slipping away from their body and leaving this world to go into the next. Sometimes, like with such a major goddess like Gaea, he didn't have to build an attachment to know they had passed on. He could always feel it though when one of his friend's was sad or happy, so it would be safe to assume that he knew when they were dead as morbid as that sounds. He had felt nothing from Leo's presumed death. This led him to assume that Leo was still out there. He didn't want to get the others' hopes up though so he kept the knowledge to himself.

Nico tried for the millionth time that day to find Leo's aura. His eye's widened in surprise when he finally succeeded. He quickly alerted the camp to the fact that Leo was coming back, and within the next five minutes. Some people didn't believe him. They were still creeped out with "death kid" so they refused to go with him. His response was "Fine then. Miss out on seeing Leo come back on a dragon with his girlfriend. His entrance will be to swag for."

Once everyone was gathered in the pavilion Nico finished Leo's request. "Uptown Funk" by Bruno Mars was being played as Leo sashayed into the camp riding Festus and accompanied by Calypso. Everyone except for Nico stared open mouthed at the sight. Both Calypso and Leo were wearing black sunglasses and overall being quite swagalicious. This was amusing for Nico.

After everyone had calmed down and Leo had explained how he had miraculously cheated death, he introduced everyone to Calypso. If Nico was straight he would've thought she was hot, but since he wasn't he just thought she was really pretty. It was hilarious to see how all the guys were flirting with her but she would just shut them down and Leo would cackle maniacally. For instance:

"Are those space pants? Because that ass is out of this world ;)"

"No these are baseball pants because this ass is out of your league."

Almost every boy there tried something, but they all failed. Especially Percy, because he had left her. It turned out alright because this happened:

"Hey um sorry I left you alone on that island for a few years and completely forgot about your existence," Percy admitted running his hand through his hair. Nico could tell that the seaweed brain only said something because otherwise Annabeth would kill him, and violently too.

"It's cool. Besides, you're not my type anyways," she admitted casually.

Nico could barely hold in his laughter at the look on Jackson's face. It was priceless! Being shot down like that twice in a week had to have massive ego damage. Nico would have to ask Will about it later.

The next day, after the celebration they had over Leo's return the previous night, Nico enlisted Leo's help. He figured that the techie could help him renovate cabin 13 the way he really wanted to: Minecraft style. He was right about that assumption. Within minutes, Leo had set up a groovy machine that was hooked up to Nico's iPad. What ever he did on Minecraft in a special creative mode Leo had set up would magically appear in the real world. Leo had enlisted the help of the Hecate cabin for this. It was sweet.

When Nico showed the new cabin they would be sharing the rest of the summer to Will, he thought it was pretty sweet as well. They eventually bonded over their shared love of Minecraft, until to Nico's dismay he found out that Will had only faked an interest to get closer to him. Turns out that his crush was mutual.

"You know, you could've just asked if you had wanted to get to know me better. The elaborate faking you did wasn't necessary."

Will blushed. "Well I didn't know for sure that you liked me back. . ."

"Well are you sure now?"

He smirked. "Not yet. Mind if I have a kiss to prove it?"

"Actually I do mind. Goodnight Will."

Will was heard muttering curse words at Nico that night, but they made up in the morning. Unfortunately, Nico soon caught a cold.


End file.
